


Characters

by astercomics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astercomics/pseuds/astercomics
Summary: A work to summarise all my characters meant for easy navigation. Explores the characters' traits, personalities, abilities, vague backstory, alternate earth variations, and so on, to provide them with more depth.
Kudos: 1





	1. Marvel | 24601

**Author's Note:**

> Do not steal my characters. In the case that you would like to use them, they MUST be credited back to me and the work linked, and there has to be my permission given.

"You don't get to tell me to grow up! I'm never going to grow up! Because I never had the chance to be a kid, to begin with!"

* * *

**BASIC DETAILS**

**Given name:** 24601  
 **Name:** Marvel  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Pronouns:** She/Her  
 **Sexuality:** Bisexual  
 **Alias(es):**

  * AR3S/ARES _(Formerly)_
  * Outlaw
  * Honourless thief _(by Deonys)_
  * Murderer _(by Kara Kennedy)_
  * Han Solo _(by some)_
  * 24 _(by 69432)_



**Affiliations:**

  * Renegades _(Leader, formerly)_
  * Cosmic Corps _(Member, formerly)_
  * Ostarans _(Leader)_



**Alignment:** Anti-hero  
 **Moral Alignment:** Neutral  
 **Identity:** Open, but keeps a low profile  
 **Universe:** Earth-100 (Mainverse)

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair:** Short and black  
 **Eyes:** Yellow  
 **Skin:** Light  
 **Unique Features:** Facial markings from cheek to jaw and eyebrow to the hairline. There is also a black band around her right wrist and her right bicep.  
 **Height:** 5'9"  
 **Build:** Fit  
 **Clothing style:** Whatever is comfortable, but she refuses to dress in anything ugly  
 **Style of speech:** Careless, a lot of cussing

* * *

**CITIZENSHIP**

**Planet:** Quillano _(Andromeda Galaxy)_  
 **Country:** N/A  
 **Race:** Quillanian  
 **Based in:** Space  
 **Social status:** While she is rich in space and well-known, she is dirt poor on Earth and has little to no reputation there  
 **Occupation:** Bounty hunter and a freelancer for hire  
 **Education:** High school level  
 **Residence:** Her ship, the Downey  
 **Transportation:** Flight or the Downey

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

Marvel grew up with a family of four -- parents and a brother. After finding her parents murdered in their home and her brother missing, Marvel is put into foster care but quickly adopted by the Quillanian president, 00000 AKA the Father. Marvel is placed into a private training program as the only student, trained by 28937 AKA Hardy. From Hardy is where Marvel picked up her superior combat skills.

When Marvel turns 18, the Father gets her to take the mantle of AR3S (or Ares). It is as AR3S that Marvel begins building up the red in her ledger. She kills/imprisons select Quillanian citizens on governmental jobs, done to keep criminals in check. As Marvel's first number of conquests are adults charged with severe criminal acts as murder, on top of the fact that she was raised to be a cold-blooded killing machine, Marvel finds no problem in doing the deed.

It is when Marvel is asked to kill a child for being the son of a criminal father that she reconsiders what she's been doing and takes 64392's words seriously. Marvel seeks the help of Hardy, who voices his concerns about the Father's corruption as well. Marvel then discovers that she is one of the rare few Quillanians who can travel through dimensions and space without the need for equipment. She realizes that the Father has kept her around in hopes to manipulate her for her abilities and likely had her family killed so he could take her into custody.

Angered by the revelation, Marvel plans his assassination. Unfortunately, Marvel tells Hardy her plan, unaware that he is loyal to the Father. Hardy informs the Father of Marvel's plans. It falls through and she is arrested, thrown into a maximum-security prison planet, Krygon. She escapes with the help of Deanna Ampere Holland.

Fresh out of prison, Marvel is now on the run when she realizes there is a bounty on her head. From then on, Marvel decides to use her powers for good and begins on her journey to righting her wrongs while remaining hidden from the Quillanian government.

* * *

**ABILITIES/POWERS**

Quillanian abilities:

  * Enhanced strength and speed due to the fact Quillano has the highest gravity in the Andromeda galaxy, which means that on any other planet, she is at an advantage
  * Highly trained in physical combat and can hold her own in most fights
  * Flight
  * Time travel without equipment
  * A very rare few can travel through space and dimensions without the need for equipment as well, which is what Marvel can do
  * Fire blasts of energy as Quillanians are aliens made of pure energy
  * Enhanced durability



Marvel is also an engineer and often develops protective attire for herself/close friends and weaponry for herself. She is resourceful and can adapt to most situations quickly.

* * *

**PARAPHERNALIA/MEMORABILIA**

Marvel's attire is often made on her own with protective qualities. She also has a nanotech mask and enhanced guns. Though, she rarely uses these guns, and blasts energy from her hands instead. She only uses guns if her opponent is much weaker than her.

Despite not liking Earth very much, Marvel likes some of their cultures and collects memorabilia from there, including various types of musical records and accessories (rings/necklaces). She collects souvenirs from other planets as well.

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Type:** ESFP-A, The Entertainer

Marvel tends to get caught up in the excitement of the moment and wants everyone else to feel that way too. She has the advantage of irresistible charm when it comes to attracting a partner and uses an alluring combination of blunt truths and disarming openness to keep things moving, able to banter with wit. She is capable of switching from passionate, driven idealist while working to an imaginative and enthusiastic free spirit in a bar.

She can read between the lines with curiosity and energy and sees life as a complex puzzle where everything is connected but tends to overthink things. She is observant and sensitive to others’ emotions, which helps with reading the room or deducing a person.

Marvel is fiercely independent, sometimes to a fault, and craves freedom over security. She does not shine in systems of strict regimentation and hierarchy, like the military or office work. She instead chooses a freelance career like bounty hunting. She relies on luck or opportunity more than statistics. She always keeps up her end of a bargain and when there is a crisis, she adapts well, matching the intensity of the situation.

She is outwardly affectionate with the people she loves and will do anything to protect them. She is the first to help someone talk out a challenging problem, happily providing emotional support and practical advice. Unfortunately, she can use this trust put in her to manipulate. However, if the problem is about herself, she will avoid the problem altogether than address it.

Break-ups rarely affect Marvel, though, as she isn't typically one for commitment. Marvel reevaluates her situations and commitments constantly, regardless of professions of love and dedication today. If a day later she just doesn’t feel the same, that’s it, and she has no problem seriously considering breaking things off. While she can be willing to work on her relationships rather than swap them out, it takes a great deal of maturity and experience for her to realize that it can be worth the bother.

Marvel doesn't mind stepping out of her comfort zones when no one else is willing to do so and can indulge in risky behaviour. She is self-indulgent and easily bored and can give the impression of shallow, pleasure-centric creatures who care little for anyone but herself.

* * *

**RELATIONSHIPS**

Marvel is close friends with Matthew Stark, Frank Foster, Éponine Carmel, Json, and Peter Constantin. She is also friends with Deanna Holland, Antoni, Jensen, Cosmo Constell, Michael, Dionysus and Lucifer. She gets closer to others over time as well, but she has been on good terms with them the longest. Her best friend is Frank Foster.

She is not on good terms with Kara Kennedy as they share very different ideologies. She also doesn't like John Coleman and Kimiko Kei.

Her family includes her two late parents (father 246 and mother 368), her adoptive father 00000 | The Father, and her brother, 24600 | Marius.

Her found family includes being almost like a maternal figure to Joseph and Joshua King.

She is currently unmarried and prefers to keep it that way. She often indulges in one night stands or flings but has the ability to maintain a good relationship. She is bisexual with a female lean. She is in a relationship with Matthew Stark and formerly had a relationship with Lena Valentina and 69432.

She has no pets as she's too busy and her life is too hectic to have any.

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Notable alternate incarnations:

  * **Earth-1:** Marvel is Ghost instead of Matthew Stark (who in turn is in turn, 24601 in her place).
  * **Earth-43:** Marvel is dead in this universe.
  * **Earth-59:** Marvel doesn't exist, as does every other non-human being.
  * **Earth-100:** Mainverse.
  * **Earth-666:** Marvel is the kingpin of the Andromeda Galaxy.
  * **Earth-825:** Marvel is also dead in this universe.
  * **Earth-X:** Marvel is a loyal henchwoman to Lucifer.



* * *

**OTHER NOTES**

  * Her ship is named _the Downey_ , after the Earth actor Robert Downey, Jr.
  * Marvel cannot actually speak English as Quillano citizens speak Quillanian instead. She has a universal translator implanted in her for communication.
  * Marvel's birth name, 24601, is inspired by _Les Misérables_ , the prisoner number of Jean Valjean. Similarly, her brother's name is taken from a character from it too.
  * As Quillanians don’t have alphabetical names, some of them name themselves. Marvel named herself after _Marvel Comics_.
  * Her inspirations include Peter Quill, Dean Winchester, and John Constantine.
  * Marvel suffers from depression.
  * Despite being asked multiple times, Marvel refuses to get an Earth phone, sticking to space's ways of contact.
  * On Quillano, citizens are given lines printed on their skin as a form of identification. The band on their bicep is citizen ID, the band on the wrist is only for those with the ability of space/dimensional travel. The lines on Marvel's forehead indicate that she is an engineer and the one on the bottom half of her face indicate that she is a governmental operative (AR3S) or part of the presidential family (adopted child of The Father)




	2. Éponine Carmel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Drug use.

"I find that the best way to overcome adversity is love. And sometimes, that's all we can really do. Love one another like every stranger is a friend. If we all love and care for each other, then it will be enough. Because I believe in love. And love is equal."

* * *

**BASIC DETAILS**

**Name:** Éponine Carmel  
**Sex:** Female  
**Pronouns:** She/Her  
**Sexuality:** Lesbian  
**Alias(es):**

  * Etheress _(Formerly)_
  * Captain France
  * The Oscars _(by Marco Carideo)_
  * Marius' Jilted Lover _(by John Coleman)_
  * Magic Lady _(by Ezra Carter)_
  * Les Mis _(by Matthew Stark)_
  * 'Ponine _(by some)_



**Affiliations:**

  * D.E.F.E.N.D. _(Member, formerly)_
  * Cosmic Corps _(Member, formerly)_
  * Ostarans _(Member)_



**Alignment:** Hero  
**Moral Alignment:** Lawful good  
**Identity:** Public  
**Universe:** Earth-100 (Mainverse)

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair:** Naturally blonde, but has been dyed red before  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Skin:** Light  
**Unique Features:** Stars in her eyes  
**Height:** 5'11"  
**Build:** Slim  
**Clothing style:** Fashionable  
**Style of speech:** Formal

* * *

**CITIZENSHIP**

**Planet:** Earth _(Milky Way Galaxy)_  
**Country:** France, Marseille  
**Race:** European  
**Based in:** Space, Earth  
**Social status:** Famous  
**Occupation:** Actress  
**Education:** College  
**Residence:** Earth, space  
**Transportation:** Flight or portals

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

Éponine Carmel is the daughter of Belle André and Jean Carmel and grew up in Marseille, France. She had a stable family and was popular as a child. When she grew older, she studied theatre and became an actress who grew in fame over time.

At some point, Lucifer crashes on Earth and, angered, curses Éponine with her abilities. While outwardly not a "curse", she is hit with the ability to see horrifying supernatural creatures that would remain unseen to normal people. The visions lead her to use drugs as a coping method, landing in the hospital several times. While a few friends stick around in support, some choose to leave her instead and she has lost roles due to her addiction.

After a near-fatal overdose, Éponine lands in the hospital once again. She is then visited by an American superhero and war veteran, Kara Kennedy. Kara offers her effective rehabilitation services and helps her to overcome her trauma from her magical abilities. She also offers her a paying job as a member of a team of heroes she is putting together, which only consists of her and a model with the ability to control the weather, America Parker. Éponine takes some time to think about it but eventually joins D.E.F.E.N.D.

There, she meets Matthew Stark and Frank Foster (identity unrevealed at the time) on top of Kara and America. She becomes friends with Matthew very quickly and joins the team to do good with her curse.

* * *

**ABILITIES/POWERS**

  * Powerful magic
  * Flight
  * Blasts of magic that can prove fatal if she wants it to be
  * Open portals to anywhere as long as she knows where the place is
  * Manipulate shields from magic
  * Telekinetic abilities
  * Heightened durability



* * *

**PARAPHERNALIA/MEMORABILIA**

Éponine doesn't have weapons but in the case of having her magic weakened, she carries firearms. She never uses firearms unless she absolutely has to and prefers to stick to magic.

Éponine is not the most sentimental person and therefore doesn't keep much memorabilia, but she likes to keep at least something from each relationship.

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Type:** ESFJ-T, The Consul

Éponine is altruistic and takes her responsibility to help and to do the right thing seriously though what may seem right to her isn’t always an absolute truth. She loves to be of service and enjoys any role that allows her to participate in a meaningful way, so long as she is valued and appreciated.

She respects the hierarchy but tries to position herself with some authority. She refuses to be pushed around, especially if she doesn't entirely agree. She can become very defensive and hurt if someone, especially a person close to her, criticizes her habits, beliefs, or traditions. If things aren’t going right or there’s tension in the room, she tries to restore harmony and stability to the group.

She is eager to preserve the status quo which makes her an extremely loyal and trustworthy partner. Éponine is often careful not to offend or hurt anybody, though she can be critical of others’ “unusual” behaviour at times and might be unwilling to step out of her own comfort zone.

She enjoys hearing about her close friends’ relationships and activities, remembering little details, and always standing ready to talk things out with warmth and sensitivity. She is an excellent manager of day-to-day tasks and routine, enjoying making sure that those who are close to her are well cared for. She is affectionate and sensual and stands by her friends no matter what, serving as an emotionally supportive and encouraging friend. She is good at using her sensitivity to stay in tune with what motivates and drives her friends. However, while in their weaker moments, she can sometimes use these observations to manipulate others.

She prefers plans and organized events to open-ended activities or spontaneity and always strives to meet obligations. Éponine is great with practical matters and is happy to take on such responsibilities in the name of taking care of the people she cares about.

* * *

**RELATIONSHIPS**

Éponine is close friends with Marvel, Matthew Stark, and Frank Foster. She is also friends with Antoni, Cosmo Constell, Peter Constantin, and Lena Valentina. Her best friend is Matthew Stark.

She was formerly not on good terms with Lucifer but has since forgiven him for giving her her powers. She doesn't get along very well with the younger heroes like Joseph and Joshua King, Versace Balenziaga, Ezra Carter, Amanda Adler, or Jensen as she doesn't like children much.

Her family includes her parents, Belle André (mother) and Jean Carmel (father).

Her found family includes Marvel, Matthew Stark, Frank Foster, Peter Constantin, Lena Valentina, and Json.

She is currently unmarried. Éponine liked the stability of a long-term relationship and has been with Dominique Ansel (†) and Eve for long periods of time.

She has no pets as she is uninterested.

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Notable alternate incarnations:

  * **Earth-1:** Éponine is Exile instead of Frank Foster (who in turn is in turn, Captain France in her place).
  * **Earth-59:** Éponine does not have her magical powers.
  * **Earth-100:** Mainverse.
  * **Earth-666:** Éponine is the queen of Hell.
  * **Earth-825:** Éponine is a rogue witch.
  * **Earth-X:** Éponine is a loyal henchwoman to Lucifer.



* * *

**OTHER NOTES**

  * Éponine cannot speak English fluently as she mostly speaks French. She has a universal translator spell for communication.
  * Éponine's name is inspired by _Les Misérables_ , and so is her father's name.
  * Her inspirations include Wanda Maximoff and Stephen Strange.
  * Éponine is a recovered drug addict.




	3. Json

"I have honor if nothing else. I refuse to fight on the side of the instigator."

* * *

**BASIC DETAILS**

**Name:** Json  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Pronouns:** He/Him  
 **Sexuality:** Gay, asexual  
 **Alias(es):**

  * Chess
  * Trojan
  * White shadow _(by Matthew Stark)_
  * White Out _(by Ezra Carter)_
  * Jay/J _(by friends)_
  * Cold assassin _(by Kara Kennedy)_



**Affiliations:**

  * Killjoys _(Member, formerly)_
  * Cosmic Corps _(Member, formerly)_
  * Ostarans _(Member)_



**Alignment:** Anti-hero  
 **Moral Alignment:** Chaotic neutral  
 **Identity:** Public  
 **Universe:** Earth-100 (Mainverse)

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair:** White  
 **Eyes:** White  
 **Skin:** Pure white  
 **Unique Features:** Black eyes with white pupils, pure white skin and hair, black paint across his eyes  
 **Height:** 6'2"  
 **Build:** Fit  
 **Clothing style:** Fitted uniform made of blackbandium (D'Terran metal) for optimal movement  
 **Style of speech:** Steady

* * *

**CITIZENSHIP**

**Planet:** D'Terra _(Andromeda Galaxy)_  
 **Country:** N/A  
 **Race:** D'Terran  
 **Based in:** Space  
 **Social status:** He is a well-known mercenary in the Andromeda Galaxy and can be hired for a high price  
 **Occupation:** Mercenary and a freelancer for hire  
 **Education:** N/A  
 **Residence:** Marvel's ship, the Downey  
 **Transportation:** The Downey

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

Json grew up as an orphan on D'Terra, a black and white monochrome planet. He was poor and had no other family, and learned to fend for himself on the streets. He eventually picked up fighting styles while travelling to other planets by sneaking onto ships leaving D'Terra.

He trained on D'Terra while learning on other planets as the heavier gravity and numbed senses sped up his progress. When he finally leaves D'Terra when he turns 17, his fighting is extremely ahead of other alien races. D'Terra is a mercenary planet and therefore closed off to visitors from other planets, and nobody wants to visit either. Most D'Terrans become mercenaries, though there is also a number who never pursue a career in that field.

Json relocates to Xazuxa, a planet for outcasts looking for work, and operates as a mercenary. He limits his work to only people who deserve what he will deliver. Due to his efficiency and skills, Json's hiring rates increased, getting the attention of space authorities on Krygon.

Unable to escape them, Json is thrown into jail on Krygon, a prison planet. He is put in the same cell as Deonys. It's through her that he meets various other criminals -- Deanna Ampere Holland and Val-r'i. Deanna tells him that it's not her first time on Krygon and she knows how to get them all out. She stages a bigger escape plan than the one she used for her and Marvel, and one of the guards catches onto their plan, Antoni.

Antoni surprisingly decides to help them escape and the plan is successful, leading to Antoni joining them on the run from Krygon, and Json starting a new life with them as part of the Killjoys.

* * *

**ABILITIES/POWERS**

D'Terran abilities:

  * Enhanced strength and speed; D'Terra has one of the highest gravities in the Andromeda galaxy alongside Quillano, which means that on any planet other than Quillano, he is at an advantage
  * Highly trained in physical combat
  * Superhuman senses; D'Terra, on top of the high gravity, is almost like sensory deprivation, which makes them more sensitive in their senses on any other planet
  * Enhanced durability



Json is fast to pick up on a situation and has the ability to diffuse a situation instead of jumping straight to violence like most people would expect a mercenary to do.

* * *

**PARAPHERNALIA/MEMORABILIA**

Json's uniform is made of a rare metal that can be found only on D'Terra, and therefore expensive for its rarity as D'Terrans do not let it go easily, and neither do they sell it. Blackbandium has symbiotic qualities, allowing blackbandium suits/weaponry to shift according to what the user/wearer wants it to be. For example, a blackbandium suit can become a sword, etc.

Json does not collect memorabilia as he thinks it will slow him down.

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Type:** ISTJ-A, The Logistician

He enjoys taking responsibility for his actions and takes pride in the work he does. He does not hold back his time and energy in completing each task with accuracy and patience. Json rarely makes assumptions, preferring to analyze his surroundings, check his facts and arrive at practical courses of action. He has little patience for indecisiveness and can get irritated when people present him with impractical theories, tending to lose respect for such individuals. He also holds no respect for those who intentionally ignore facts in place for wrong opinions.

He meets obligations no matter the personal cost and is baffled by people who don’t keep their word. He prefers to work alone but has, over time, learned to want people around.

He is sharp and fact-based, valuing honesty over emotional considerations, and can come off as cold due to his bluntness. He is strong-willed and would rather run himself into the ground and lose sleep than failing to deliver the results he promised, in which he will take full blame.

He is deathly loyal and will never sell out an ally. He can be unintentionally insensitive as he is unused to emotion. He prefers having deep relationships with people and wants those he cares about to be happy. He is slow to make friends, he only has a small circle of friends, but he considers that circle to represent a promise to be there for them, and his promises are not easily broken. He may not be very talkative or playful but knows when someone is joking around. Json is loyal, trustworthy, honourable and dependable.

* * *

**RELATIONSHIPS**

Json is close friends with Marvel, Matthew Stark, Frank Foster, Deonys, and Peter Constantin. He is also friends with Lucifer, Lena Valentina and the Killjoys. He gets closer to others over time as well, but he has been on good terms with them the longest. His best friend was formerly Deonys and is now Peter Constantin.

He is not on good terms with most of the Earth heroes as they do not approve of his mercenary lifestyle.

His family remains unknown. His found family includes Marvel, Matthew, Frank, Deonys, Peter, Lena, and Éponine.

He is currently unmarried and prefers to keep it that way, maintaining relationships that never go that far. He did, however, have a brief relationship with Antoni, though they decided they were better off as friends.

He does not want pets.

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Notable alternate incarnations:

  * **Earth-1:** Json is a noble alien warrior in place of Deonys (who in turn is an alien mercenary)
  * **Earth-59:** Json doesn't exist, as does every other non-human being.
  * **Earth-100:** Mainverse.
  * **Earth-666:** Json is one of the Andromeda galaxy's most wanted assassins.
  * **Earth-825:** Json is as he is, but has never met anyone who isn't part of the Killjoys.
  * **Earth-X:** Json is a loyal henchman to Lucifer.



* * *

**OTHER NOTES**

  * As a mercenary, Json has picked up many languages in space. English is one of them. 
  * His inspirations include Matt Murdock.
  * Json sometimes gets overly sensitized and has to slow down for a while.




	4. Peter Constantin

"My mom came from Heaven. My dad came from Hell. I’m somewhere in the middle."

* * *

**BASIC DETAILS**

**Given name:** Peter Zeusson  
 **Name:** Peter Constantin (pronounced _constan-tyne_ )  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Pronouns:** He/Him  
 **Sexuality:** Bisexual  
 **Alias(es):**

  * Morningstar _(Formerly)_
  * Supernova _(Formerly)_
  * Constantin
  * Agent Nova
  * Pretty Boy _(by Frank Foster)_
  * Petey _(by some)_
  * Hot Shot _(by Marvel)_



**Affiliations:**

  * Renegades _(Honorary member, formerly)_
  * Cosmic Corps _(Member, formerly)_
  * Ostarans _(Member)_



**Alignment:** Anti-hero  
 **Moral Alignment:** Neutral  
 **Identity:** Open  
 **Universe:** Earth-100 (Mainverse)

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair:** Messy, brown  
 **Eyes:** Green  
 **Skin:** Light  
 **Unique Features:** N/A  
 **Height:** 6'2"  
 **Build:** Fit  
 **Clothing style:** Stylish and modern  
 **Style of speech:** Cusses, uses Greek expletives sometimes

* * *

**CITIZENSHIP**

**Planet:** Earth _(The Milky Way Galaxy)_  
 **Country:** Greece, Athens  
 **Race:** Human-God Hybrid  
 **Based in:** Space  
 **Social status:** Has a few expensive stolen trinkets, but essentially has nothing else to his name  
 **Occupation:** Outlaw  
 **Education:** N/A  
 **Residence:** Mobile  
 **Transportation:** Flight

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

Peter Constantin is the son of Greek God Zeus and human Katerina Constantin, born in 1954. In his youth, he was raised only by Katerina and became a sort of wild child due to her own expressive personality. He often got in fights with other children and his mother taught him basic martial arts to defend himself. When he turned 9 years old, Zeus arrives to abduct Peter to train him in his demigod abilities.

Once he is 10 years old, Zeus informs him that Katerina is dead and is abandoned on the planet K-Bnen. Unfamiliar with space, Peter was unable to find his way back to Earth to locate his mother or to find Zeus. During this time, Peter refuses to acknowledge Zeus as his father and continues to acknowledge Constantin as his last name instead of Zeusson. His mother's last words to Peter were: "You are going to grow up to be something truly amazing, Peter. You are my star in the morning. I love you." Peter changes his last name once again from Constantin to Morningstar to honour his mother and as a constant reminder that she loves him.

As he continues to grow up, Peter remains a wild child, causing trouble throughout K-Bnen to the point that he is taken off the planet and banned from returning. He is transferred to planet Ndi to take up residence. There, he refuses to go by the name Peter, only going by Morningstar. He sleeps his troubles away with alien men. This is about the time Peter discovers that he is gay.

At some point, the name Morningstar becomes too painful with the fact that he believes his mother to be dead and he goes by Constantin instead. After changing his reputation to be known as Constantin, he catches the attention of Desmonda, an Alveonian, who proceeds to offer him a place with her team on Earth-X. Peter rejects the offer but Desmonda stays for a while, helping Peter with some of his antics before leaving.

A while after Desmonda leaves, Peter discovers by accident that he possesses the Nova Force, a powerful entity born from the Big Bang that grants tremendous power. He begins to act as a vigilante of sorts, pursuing big evils in the celestial world and in space. Along the way, he becomes the first Supernova, unlocking a more powerful version of the Nova Force.

Marvel arrives in the past as per her agreement with the original Nova to guide Peter and the two become great friends. Once Peter is in control of his abilities, she leaves to tend to her own business in the present day. Without her, Peter explores his powers more and meets his brother from the same father, Dionysus, and they grow close.

Getting into a civil war of sorts with some other Greek Gods, Peter is killed by Artemis in 1972.

In present-day 2016, Marvel goes back in time to before his death and pulls him out of his timeline into hers, effectively "resurrecting" him. He then joins her in her efforts to fight villains across space and time, commonly joining whatever teams she does.

* * *

**ABILITIES/POWERS**

Nova and demigod abilities:

  * Clairsentience
  * Cosmic awareness
  * Flight
  * Immortality
  * Lightning manipulation
  * Regeneration
  * Superhuman durability, reflexes, speed, stamina and strength



Peter is good at deception and manipulation which makes him a master thief, able to steal valuable items off of people. Having to learn to fend for himself since young, he is also a survival expert, tactician and a master hand-to-hand combatant. The Nova Force allows him to intimidate people and gives him indomitable will.

* * *

**PARAPHERNALIA/MEMORABILIA**

Peter does not carry much with him due to his mobile status. His attire is often scraps of stolen clothing, other than a personalised Nova uniform that comes with the Nova Force. He sometimes uses a laser gun, but that's a rarity on its own.

He likes to collect trinkets that could go for a high price on Xazuxa, a black market planet. Though, he rarely sells them off, preferring to keep them with him.

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Type:** ESFP-A, The Entertainer

Peter tends to get caught up in the excitement of the moment and has the advantage of irresistible charm and disarming openness to make friends and attract a partner. He often goes from partner to partner, preferring a wide amount of lovers compared to staying with just one. He craves freedom more than anything and is capable of switching from passionate while working to a free spirit in a bar. He is outwardly affectionate with the people he loves and will do anything to protect them.

Break-ups rarely affect him as he is commonly the one to break things off due to a lack of care. He is very good at denial about his own issues, using his bad experiences as fuel for witty banter. He also engages in risky behaviour born out of self-indulgence and often gives the impression of a shallow, pleasure-centric creature who cares little for anyone but himself. This, he will say, is the right description of him.

He prefers freelancing over systems of strict regimentation and hierarchy and relies on luck more than statistics. He rarely keeps up his end of a bargain except to those he treasures.

He is observant and sensitive to others’ emotions, a quality unexpected of him, which helps with reading the room or deducing a person, a quality he adopted over his years of having to protect himself. This helps him to learn how to manipulate others for his own gain.

* * *

**RELATIONSHIPS**

Peter is close friends with Marvel, Lucifer, Json and Dionysus. He is also friends with most of the heroes and even some villains due to his neutral nature. His best friend is Json.

He is on bad terms with Zeus and, upon his resurrection, Artemis.

His family includes his mother Katerina Constantin, his father Zeus and his brother Dionysus. Through the Nova Force, Cosmo Constell can be acknowledged as his brother as well.

His found family includes thinking of Marvel and Json as siblings.

He is currently unmarried. He often indulges in one night stands. He is gay and his longest-lasting relationship is with Lucifer. He formerly briefly dated Winchester and had one night stands with Frank Foster, Matthew Stark, Nathan Novak, Marco Carideo and Antoni as well as numerous unnamed alien men.

He has no pets as he's too busy for one, though he would like to get a dog if he had a regular life.

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Notable alternate incarnations:

  * **Earth-59:** Peter exists but as a regular human.
  * **Earth-100:** Mainverse.
  * **Earth-6937:** A world where Zeus does not abandon him -- he is obnoxious and arrogant.
  * **Earth-X:** Peter is a woman, Kate, and is a loyal henchwoman to Lucifer.



* * *

**OTHER NOTES**

  * Peter can speak English and Greek, on top of multiple alien languages.




	5. Matthew Stark

"Life isn’t fair. Sometimes I wish I didn’t survive the accident. Then again, it wasn’t my choice. So, I have to be alive for a reason. It just wasn’t fair that this reason wasn’t chosen by me."

* * *

**BASIC DETAILS**

**Given name:** Matthew Thomas Stark  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Pronouns:** He/Him  
 **Sexuality:** Bisexual  
 **Alias(es):**

  * Ghost
  * Matt _(by many)_
  * Mr Stark _(by Ezra)_
  * Einstein/Brainiac _(by some)_
  * El Profesor _(by Versace)_



**Affiliations:**

  * D.E.F.E.N.D. _(Member, formerly)_
  * Cosmic Corps _(Member, formerly)_
  * Ostarans _(Member)_



**Alignment:** Hero  
 **Moral Alignment:** Lawful Good  
 **Identity:** Open  
 **Universe:** Earth-100 (Mainverse)

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair:** Blonde  
 **Eyes:** Blue  
 **Skin:** Light  
 **Unique Features:** N/A  
 **Height:** 6'1"  
 **Build:** Fit  
 **Clothing style:** Minimalistic  
 **Style of speech:** Polite

* * *

**CITIZENSHIP**

**Planet:** Earth _(The Milky Way Galaxy)_  
 **Country:** USA, New York  
 **Race:** Human  
 **Based in:** Earth and space  
 **Social status:** Well-to-do on Earth  
 **Occupation:** Vigilante  
 **Education:** College graduate  
 **Residence:** Mobile  
 **Transportation:** The Downey

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

Matthew "Matt" Thomas Stark is the son of Robin Lane and Michael Stark. He developed an interest in Physics as a child due to his mother's career and wanted to be a scientist. When he was a teenager, he was caught in an accident with his family where their family car collided with a truck from a radiation plant. The radiation not only killed his parents but also granted him the ability to shift his atoms in a way that allowed him to phase through solid objects.

Now alone, Matt moves in with his friend Jessica Tennant and started dating her. He started suffering from chronic pain due to his inability to control his newfound abilities. Due to this pain, he became easily irritated and his following girlfriends left him after a few months including Amaya Riley and Nora Lee. Eventually, Matt is employed as a Physics teacher at a high school and starts dating Quentin Jones, moving in with him at some point.

During this, Matt gains a new perspective of his city now that his students are in his care at school, feeling protective and thus wanting to use his abilities for good. Matt secretly works on a suit that will help him control his atoms but in the meantime uses a grey hoodie redesigned to vaguely look like his work-in-progress uniform. He also wore a grey mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

When Quentin finds out about his vigilante lifestyle, he is at first angry and concerned, making Matt promise to be careful and not go after big bads. Matt promises this but ultimately breaks it when Kara Kennedy recruits him into D.E.F.E.N.D., a superhero intiative she started to round up enhanced humans to protect Earth. Quentin breaks up with him and Matt moves out of his apartment into the D.E.F.E.N.D. base.

His suit is then able to be completed with better materials and he is established as a true superhero of America, operating under the alias of Ghost.

* * *

**ABILITIES/POWERS**

Abilities:

  * Intangibility
  * Invisibility
  * Limited flight
  * Mass manipulation
  * Molecular manipulation



Matt is very intelligent and is an expert at Physics as well as being a strategist.

* * *

**PARAPHERNALIA/MEMORABILIA**

Matt still has his earthly possessions in his apartment, including old items belonging to his late parents. He has a uniform he designed to better control his atoms, and a new uniform that Marvel designed for him.

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Type:** ENFJ-T, The Protagonist

Matt is full of passion and charisma, with a natural confidence that begets influence. He has a genuine interest in others, almost to a fault – he has no trouble talking with people of all types and modes of thought. He is a dependable lover, more interested in routine and stability than spontaneity in their sex lives.

He takes a big deal of pride and joy in guiding others to work together to improve themselves and their community. He knows how to capture an audience and pick up on mood and motivation in ways that allow him to communicate with reason, emotion, passion, restraint – whatever the situation calls for. He radiates authenticity, concern and altruism, unafraid to stand up and speak when he feels something needs to be said. He finds it natural and easy to communicate with others and easily sees people’s motivations and seemingly disconnected events, able to bring these ideas together and communicate them as a common goal. He is a true team player and he can listen to other peoples’ opinions even when they contradict his own. Warm and selfless, he genuinely believes that if he can just bring people together, they can do a world of good.

His altruism and authenticity inspire those he cares about to become better themselves. But he may overextend his optimism and sometimes push others further than they’re ready or willing to go. He also has a capacity for self-reflecting on his own feelings, but if he gets too caught up in another person’s plight, he can see other people’s problems in himself and try to fix something in himself that isn’t wrong.

He often feels pity for people who oppose him instead of anger.

He sometimes asks for criticism out of insecurity than of confidence, wondering what he can do better. If he fails to meet a goal/help someone that he said he’d help, his self-confidence will plummet. If he is caught between a rock and a hard place, he can be stricken with paralysis, imagining all the consequences of his choice.

He doesn’t need much to be happy, just to know that his partner is happy. Nothing makes him happier than to see the people he cares about doing well, and he is more than happy to take his own time and energy to help make it happen. It is with his closest friends that Matt will open up, keeping his connections in a realm of lighthearted but genuine support and encouragement. He strives to ensure that his home provides a safe and conflict-free environment, and tries to be a warm and welcoming presence to his students.

* * *

**RELATIONSHIPS**

Matt is close friends with Marvel, Éponine, Json, Peter and Lena. He is also friends with most of the heroes and is generally well-liked. His best friend is Éponine.

His family includes his late parents Robin Lane and Michael Stark. He eventually adopted fellow superhero and former student Ezra Carter.

His found family includes thinking of Éponine as a sister.

He is currently unmarried. He is bisexual and his longest-lasting relationship is with Marvel. He formerly briefly dated civilians Quentin Jones, Nora Lee, Jessica Tennant and Amaya Riley and had one night stands with Peter Constantin.

He formerly owned a dog who has died.

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Notable alternate incarnations:

  * **Earth-59:** Matt exists but as a regular human.
  * **Earth-83:** Matt is a cynical sorcerer.
  * **Earth-100:** Mainverse.
  * **Earth-666:** Matt is an outlaw on Earth.
  * **Earth-X:** Matt is a loyal henchwoman to Lucifer.



* * *

**OTHER NOTES**

  * Matt owns a government-issued car but almost never uses it.




End file.
